Various x Reader
by arejelquin
Summary: Bermula dari turunya hujan, pertengkaran kecil, pertemuan dengan seekor anjing kecil, semuanya dilalui oleh dua sahabat kecil berbeda warna rambut ini. [On-going, Midorima x Reader, Friendship]


_Various x Reader!oc_

 _arejelquin present_

 _Midorima Shintarou x Reader!oc_

 _Friendship;litbit romance;1411k_

* * *

Pagi hari yang diawali oleh tetesan air hujan nyatanya cukup membuatnya mendesis tidak suka, satu delikan terlempar pada seseorang disebelahnya, kedua tangan miliknya masih sibuk mengaduk cairan kental berwarna coklat didalam sebuah cangkir berwarna putih susu, keadaan kedai teh pagi itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sengaja mampir dikarenakan hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti selama beberapa menit terakhir.

Hembusan nafas yang disertai datangnya asap halus nan hangat dari kedua belah bibirnya terlihat, delikan tajam lagi-lagi terlempar, menatap pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang masih setia memoles—mengelap _Lucky item_ miliknya dengan sebuah tissu basah.

"Kita terlambat," pemuda hijau lumut bergerak santai, melirik jengah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan kesal.

"Karena hujan," pemuda hijau lumut tersebut menlanjutkanya tanpa mau melemparkan sebuah senyuman sedikitpun—sama kesalnya dengan seorang gadis disebelahnya yang lagi-lagi mendengus keras disertai umpatan kasar.

Syal berwarna merah marun semakin melilit leher jenjangnya, berusaha menghalau suhu dingin yang terus menerus menusuk pori-pori kulit, "aku tidak akan mampir disini bila kau membawa mobil jelekmu itu, Shintarou."

"Kau baru saja mengatai mobilku jelek, nodayo."

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum sinis, menatap pemuda hijau disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang sangat meremehkan.

"Lagipula bukan _kau_ saja, tapi _kita,"_ Midorima Shintarou mengoreksi tak kalah sinisnya, jari tengah panjang miliknya mendorong kacamata berbingkai hitamnya dengan cepat, merasa kesal dan tersinggung akibat perkataan sahabatnya yang selalu tajam.

Ah. Mungkin Shintarou harus membuang kata _sahabat_ disana.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, percakapan diakhiri dengan sebuah bunyi cangkir yang dihempaskan pada meja kaca bening disana, "[name] berhenti malakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," anak rambut yang menghalangi kedua mata hijaunya disingkirkan, melirik sahabat masa kecilnya yang masih terus merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Shintarou."

"Lama-lama kau mirip Akashi saja, nodayo."

Situasi hening kembali datang, membuat suara tetesan air hujan diluar sana kembali terdengar semakin keras, bunyi kecipak air hujan yang baru saja diinjak membuat sebuah nada melodi yang cukup tidak enak didengar, namun hal itu semakin membuat _mood_ gadis coklat disebelahnya semakin buruk.

Keadaan kedai semakin lama semakin ramai, gadis coklat tersebut menyandar pada kursi merah dibelakangnya, menatap benda-benda kerucut diatas rak yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Melirik tanpa minat pada Shintarou, ia menyenggol lengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Ambilkan itu," jari telunjuk menunjuk benda kerucut disana, Shintarou mendesis tidak mengerti, ia hanya melirikmu tanpa mau mengikuti perintahnya.

"Ambilkan itu," ulanginya, jari telunjuknya masih menunjuk benda kerucut disana, tatapan mata yang menajam, benci dibantah.

Shintarou menghela nafas, menatap benda tersebut yang nyatanya berada di rak kedai paling atas, cukup susah untuk mengambilnya, setidaknya tinggi Shintarou cukup untuk menggapainya.

Ia beranjak, menyimpan _Lucky item_ Cancer tepat diatas meja.

Satu langkah miliknya sudah terlempar mendekati rak tinggi disana, menatap beberapa wanita dan pria yang tidak sengaja bertukar sapa denganya, membungkuk kecil saat melihat seekor anjing tiba-tiba meringkuk didekat kakinya.

Shintarou berjongkok kecil, anjing tersebut memiliki mata oval berwarna biru cerah, bulu halus yang terlihat basah tersebut digapainya, mengelusnya lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kasihan nanodayo," ia beranjak berdiri, kembali pada meja dipojok kedai teh yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri.

Kedua mata _zambrud_ tersebut menemukanmu yang sempat ditemuinya—lebih tepatnya yang sedari tadi terduduk bersama disana, sahabat masa kecilnya itu malah menatapnya tajam, "apa itu?"

Jari telunjuk menunjuk seekor anjing digendonganya, Shintarou hanya mendengus kecil disertai bingkai kacamata yang didorong lembut, "kau buta? Ini seekor anjing kecil yang tersesat."

"Kau menemukannya dimana?"

"Ia berada didekat kakiku tadi," Shintarou menempatkan bokongnya tepat disebelahmu, anjing yang tadi digendongnya sudah berpindah tempat pada gendongan gadis coklat yang cukup menyebalkan—sangat menyebalkan.

"Mana benda kerucut milikku?"

"Itu bukan milikmu, nodayo," Shintarou mendengus kecil.

Anjing tersebut terlihat meringkuk nyaman dipelukanya, ekornya melengkung melingkari tubuh kecilnya sendiri, sedikit basah.

Sebuah senyuman terlempar, Shintarou tersentak dan terdiam saat melihatnya, sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut tidak pernah tersenyum begitu lembut seperti itu kepadanya, meski Shintarou sendiri ragu kalau gadis disebelahnya pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa?"

Shintarou diam, tidak menjawab satu kalimat yang dilemparkan kepadanya secara tiba-tiba. Keadaan kedai menjadi hening, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?" gumaman yang masih dapat didengar, kedua mata hitam dan bulat tersebut menatap anjing dipelukanya, Shintarou semakin diam, tidak berani—berniat untuk menjawab.

"Kupikir kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu, [name]."

Kini giliran gadis tersebut yang diam, Shintarou menghela nafas diam dan menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana, kaca datar dan tembus pandang dihadapanya memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Payung berwarna warni diluar sana semakin terlihat tat kala tetesan air hujan semakin heboh jatuh menyentuh tanah dibawahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Kau selalu mengelak, kau membenciku 'kan?" anjing dipelukanya berjengit kecil, Shintarou masih setia menutup kedua belah bibir tipis tersebut, melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

"Aku tidak membencimu, kau sendiri yang membuat diriku seperti ini 'kan?" giliran Shintarou yang bertanya, gadis coklat disampingnya bergerak kecil dan merubah posisinya yang tadi duduk bersandar menjadi duduk tegap.

"Kau benar, kupikir kau sepatutnya membenciku saja. Kupikir itu adalah hal yang terbaik—"

"Berhenti mengatakanya."

Percakapan singkat tersebut berakhir, air hujan diluar sana sudah berhenti untuk terus membasahi bumi. Shintarou melirik jam hitam pada pergelangan tanganya, sudah percuma untuk masuk sekolah.

"Kita pergi, hujan sudah reda, [name]."

Sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut tidak bergerak, kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah isak tangis tertahan yang selalu ditahanya selama beberapa hari ini, dibalik sifat dingin dan menyebalkan sahabat kecilnya tersebut, Shintarou tahu, bahwa ia hanya seorang gadis biasa seperti yang lainya.

"Kita pergi. Kau tidak tuli 'kan?"

 _Lucky item_ yang tadi tergeletak dimeja diambilnya, "… _Gomen ne."_

Pergerakan tangan dengan jari-jari panjang yang berbalut perban milik Shintarou berhenti, " _Baka [name]_ , berhenti meminta maaf dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir kan?" ini kali pertamanya Shintarou berkata panjang lebar, Shintarou sudah berdiri dari duduknya, tasnya sudah menggatung pada bahunya, tinggal menunggu gadis coklat disana berdiri.

"Akashi akan membenciku karena membuatmu seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Kursi merah yang tadi diduduki sahabat kecilnya bergerak kecil, terdorong kebelakang. Anjing pada gendonganya sudah melompat turun dan kembali meringkuk tepat disebelah kakinya. Shintarou beranjak keluar diikuti gadis coklat yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang.

.

Hujan benar-benar sudah berhenti, meninggalkan langit berwarna kelabu dengan awan yang semakin beranjak menjauhi matahari yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi.

Shintarou berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan santainya, jalan setapak yang mereka lalui cukup licin, sesekali sahabat kecilnya yang berambut coklat almond tersebut hampir jatuh terpeleset akibat lumpur yang tidak sengaja diinjaknya, "Akashi benar-benar akan membunuhku, nodayo," Shintarou terus merapalkan mantra tersebut berkali-kali, kau yang jengah akan perkataan Shintarou hanya mendengus kecil, telinganya benar-benar panas saat mendengarnya.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya," desismu kesal, rambut coklatnya yang tergerai menutupi punggung sempitnya bergerak kecil dikarenakan tertiup angin, hela nafas semakin terdengar disertai asap tipis yang ikut menguap keluar.

"Ia tunanganmu 'kan," Shintarou meringis kecil, melirik sahabat masa kecilnya yang merengut, wajah ditekuk dengan kedua bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Shintarou terkejut, tentu saja. Sahabatnya tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu kepada siapapun, Shintarou bahkan baru melihatnya saat ini.

 _Kawaii._

"Ia bukan tunanganku, aku membencinya."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu—" kini mereka berhenti ditepi sungai dekat kota Kyoto, hamparan rumput hijau basah memanjakan kedua mata mereka, Shintarou menempatkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau yang basah disertai embun-embun kecil disana, kau mengikutinya dan menempatkan bokongmu tepat disebelah Shintarou.

"Ia sudah baik kepadamu nodayo," Shintarou melanjutkan ucapanya, sadar membuat sahabatnya semakin merenggut, Shintarou memilih diam saja kali ini.

Celana bahan berwarna hitam miliknya benar-benar basah, udara dingin kembali menusuk, "Aku tidak menyukainya, ia menyebalkan, diktator, jahat, kasar, mulutnya tajam, tidak punya hati, selalu berkata bahwa ia selalu benar, _blabla—"_ bibir tipis tersebut terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang buruk.

Shintarou mengulas senyum yang sangat tipis, kedua mata hijaunya melirik sahabatnya, " _Jaa_ , kalau begitu mau bertunangan denganku?" Shintarou melemparkan candaan kepadamu, mau tak mau kau melirik Shintarou dengan terkejut—salah mengartikan. Shintarou sendiri malah mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain, semburat merah tipis mulai menjalari kedua pipinya hingga telinganya, Shintarou mendengus dan menyesali perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkanya.

"A—a k-kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku, lagipula _t-tou-san_ belum tentu setuju, _Bakashin!"_

Halis hijau milik Shintarou menukik tajam, kedua kelereng hijau tersebut bergulir menatap wajahmu yang memerah dari leher hingga ke telinga, Shintarou bingung, "jangan bilang kalau kau menganggapnya serius nodayo?!" Shintarou jadi kaget sendiri, bibir tipis tersebut bergumam tanpa sadar.

Kau berjengit, satu kepalan tangan sudah terayun, tak lama kemudian pukulan telak pada kepala hijau didapat oleh Shintarou, kau yang kesal hanya meliriknya sinis dan mejaga jarak sekitar dua meter darinya.

"Kau kenapa nodayo?"

" _Bakashin."_

* * *

 _Owari._

* * *

A/N : Shock. sumpah. bukannya update Fanfict _Konotaru_ malah update fanfict gajelas kaya gini. ga tau letak romance dimana, bingung sendiri.

Open req chara buat chap selanjutnya(?) itupun kalo ada yang mau lol. Sekalian, minta saran kritik:)

ini juga ganti penname prev;scrybean change;arejelquin

* * *

 **mind to review?:)**


End file.
